Scars
by CynicAlb
Summary: The Team are on their first overnight mission since Mitchell took command. Take place after Babylon but not really about that. RR tell me if you want more.


Disclaimer: Stargate and all the characters affiliated with it are not mine and I don't seek to infringe on any copyrights. I'm just having fun and you wouldn't sue someone for having fun would you?

* * *

Scars

Cynicalb

Gen/season 9

Angst, humor (I hope), H/C

Spoilers: The Movie, 1969, serpent's lair, F/W, The Reckoning 1/2, Threads, Broca Divide, Babylon, I may have missed some but these are the main ones.

A/N: This is a stand alone story, but I could be pursuaded to continue, what do you think?

* * *

Lt Colonel Mitchell sat by the campfire drinking coffee. Sam Carter sat by him with her sleeves rolled up playing with her specimen containers.

"How'd you get that?" he asked noticing a scar on her elbow.

"Fell off my bike when I was twelve." She said smiling at the memory. "My dad told me I couldn't ride down this huge hill, but of course I had to do it anyway."

"Yeah, that's how I got this," said Mitchell showing a scar on the back of his neck, "my dad said I shouldn't climb this huge tree in our yard. I was ten feet up when that branch snapped; whacked my head on a rock pretty good. What about you Jackson?" he asked turning to the man sat across from them taking notes in a journal.

"What about what?"

"You ever do anything dangerous in spite of being told not to." Sam smiled, at Daniel's expression. As if he was looking for a catch, but seeing Mitchell's eager face he sighed and then a sly grin formed on his face.

"All the time." He said sipping his coffee, "at least if you listen to Jack." Sam smiled again.

"You do have a tendency to butt heads with him." said Sam.

"No," said Mitchell, "I mean when you were a kid. Did your dad ever tell you not to do something and that just made you want to do it all the more?" Sam's grin froze and then faded. Daniel decided to take the diplomatic route, and not embarrass the man too much.

"One of my foster fathers told me I shouldn't read so much because I'd end up getting sent to college and never be a real man." Sam winced, but knew it could have been worse.

"That's harsh,"

"Yeah, well it's lucky I'm such a rebel." Sam snorted her coffee, "What?"

"I'm sorry, Daniel I just got a flashback from 1969, you in those awful hippy clothes."

"Me?" cried Daniel seizing the out, "What about Teal'c? He was the one who wanted to look like Jimmy Hendrix, complete with afro!"

"Teal'c had an afro in 1969?" asked Mitchell completely confused. Sam grinned.

"Good times," she said nostalgically, "best two weeks I ever spent was driving cross country with two hippies, an alien, a USAF colonel and an archeologist."

"It was fun," said Daniel with a smile.

"Neit?" asked Sam and Daniel cringed.

"It was habit, okay?" he laughed, "I automatically translate and respond in kind." Mitchell looked between the two completely bewildered.

"An intelligence officer asked us if we were Russian spies and I said no." said Daniel.

"Daniel, he asked in Russian, and you replied in Russian."

"You didn't?" blinked Mitchell in disbelief.

"The perimeter is secure." a low voice came from the darkness. Daniel smiled over Mitchell's shoulder.

"Teal'c come on, we're telling Mitchell about our time in the summer of love."

"It was a most groovy time, was it not Daniel Jackson." Sam suppressed a laugh. Mitchell couldn't believe he'd just heard the Jaffa use the word groovy.

"Do you think you'd like your hair to be like that wig we got for you?" asked Sam as Teal'c took a seat next to Daniel.

"I do not," said Teal'c imperiously, "though aesthetically pleasing the hair you acquired for me during our journey was difficult to maintain."

"He kept getting his hand stuck." said Daniel with stifled mirth.

"Indeed." Sam was in tears she was laughing so hard. Mitchell was looking at them like they were nuts.

"Don't worry," said Sam seeing his discomfort, "I'm sure we'll be laughing at you before long. Daniel pursed his lips to hide his smile.

"Hey, Sam do you still have that knife wound scar?" Sam went red and glared at Daniel.

"No, it's gone."

"What knife wound?" asked Mitchell latching on to the opening.

"Colonel Carter was stabbed by her roommate when incapacitated by the touched virus." Said Teal'c solemnly, "O'Neill believes that you were fighting over him." Sam was beetroot.

"Why would you be fighting over him?" Mitchell was getting into this.

"Because most low level female primates choose their mates on the basis of who will give them the strongest children." She mumbled into her coffee mug. "Besides, you can talk, Daniel what about Melosha?"

"What about her?"

"You two were looking pretty cozy when we came to get you, are you telling me she wasn't smitten by the old Jackson charm?" Daniel blushed.

"Actually, she never touched me," he rolled his eyes at the inadvertent pun, "so to speak she was trying to make her alpha male jealous by sharing her food with me."

"Damn," said Sam, "what a bitch." Daniel laughed.

"Did I ever thank you guys for coming to get me? I was aching for months after that."

"Yeah, well getting the crap kicked out of you does that."

"That is a lesson, I've learned well throughout my life."

"Bit of a brawler were you, Jackson?" asked Mitchell eager for an opening. Daniel considered for a moment.

"I didn't go out looking for it," said Jackson adjusting his glasses, "if that's what you mean, it was more of a generally accepted perception that the geek with books and glasses was asking for it." He said with a self-depreciating smile.

"Someone thought you were a geek Jackson?" Mitchell eyed him for a moment then shook his head, "sorry I just don't see it." Sam laughed out loud.

"O'Neill has used this term geek numerous times with which to describe Daniel Jackson."

"Really?" asked Mitchell in disbelief, "I mean yeah, the glasses, but you look just like a soldier to me Jackson." Sam's eyes widened, damn the man could stick his foot in it. Daniel blinked.

"Oh, boy."

"Since you don't know me that well," Daniel said carefully, "and you meant that as a compliment," he smiled kindly, "I'll take it as such." Teal'c bowed his head in approval of the action.

"You guys have got some pretty weird stories." Said Mitchell, not sure why what he'd said was wrong, but really needing to move on.

"Yep, weird wacky and down right scary." Said Sam, "

"You must have some wicked scars to prove it." said Mitchell.

"Indeed." said Teal'c.

"I don't have any scars," said Daniel thoughtfully. "Not on my body at any rate."

"Come on," said Mitchell, "I read your mission files you've been injured a bunch of times, and it's never left a scar?"

"I didn't say that, but when you're dealing with alien technology most of the time, it's not always going to leave a mark. Have you ever been shot with a Zat?" He shook his head.

"Hurts like hell; I've been zatted I don't know how many times."

"9 times Daniel Jackson."

"Really?"

"Indeed."

"Sounds about right," said Sam, "not to mention how many times you've been hit with the ribbon device."

"Seven." said Teal'c.

"Now those things hurt quite a bit. Especially, when they do the whole I'm going to fry your brains deal and stick it right on your forehead." Sam nodded her agreement at that.

"It never left a mark?"

"Well, ribbon devices burn sometimes, but no scars."

"It's one of the perks of having, an enemy that uses energy weapons." said Sam.

"Except for the staff blasts," Mitchell pointed out.

"Well that's a kind of superheated plasma." Said Sam

"That's one smell, I'll never get used to burning flesh." Daniel shuddered, "Not mine or anyone else's."

"How many times have you been hit by a staff blast?"

"Four, three fatal one not."

"You can't count Apophis' ship as a death Daniel," said Sam, "you didn't actually die."

"No, but it was a mortal wound." He turned to Mitchell, "General rule of thumb, if you can see your own rib cage, it counts." Sam shuddered. "Which brings us to another reason you can't count scars; the sarcophagus."

"But I heard that thing has some bad mojo."

"Yeah," said Daniel but didn't elaborate.

"It does bring people back from the dead." Said Sam, "But it becomes kind of Faustian bargain in the end because it takes something from you every time you use it."

"How many times have you used one?" Mitchell asked Sam.

"None, I've been lucky."

"But you've still died twice." said Daniel.

"Next to you Daniel, I've won the lotto."

"I've read all the mission files, but I've never counted. How many times have you actually died?" Daniel frowned considering.

"Counting mortal wounds and flat lines?" Daniel asked, "or we talking just those definitely never gonna come back prepare the casket dead?"

"Both." said Mitchell, morbidly fascinated.

"Teal'c?" asked Daniel.

"You have been presumed dead three times Daniel Jackson, physically dead four times, and mortally wounded twice."

"Teal'c how many times I have you thought I was dead?" Teal'c didn't hesitate.

"Twice Daniel Jackson when the creature Nem gave us false memories of your demise, and when we believed you to have perished aboard the ships Apophis sent to earth."

"Really; you never thought I was dead any of those other times?"

"I did not, throughout our adventures through the Stargate I have come to see that appearances can be deceiving and most often it is in the appearance of your death that this is most evident."

"You don't think he can die?" asked Mitchell.

"On the contrary, I believe Daniel Jackson to be mortal as any of us, however, I have seen, and in time so will you, that he is a warrior of great resource," he smiled. faintly, "and considerable luck." Sam smiled.

"I think we're all very lucky for what's happened to us over the last nine years."

"Eight years." said Mitchell.

"I'm sorry?"

"The SGC, it's only been established for eight years."

"Oh, yeah well I count from the first mission to Abydos, the year before."

"Oh, okay, so you were going to tell me about your deaths."

"Yeah, well it's getting pretty late."

"Come on Jackson!"

"It's okay Daniel just give him the bare facts there no need to dwell on all the gory details." Daniel sighed.

"Okay, we were captured on Ra's ship, Jack and I, and when Jack tried to escape I was shot with a staff weapon in the chest. Ra brought me back in his sarcophagus so he could use me in a demonstration of his godhood."

"The way the General tells it you threw yourself between him and the guard."

"Yeah, well I was young and stupid."

"Still pretty gutsy thing to do." said Mitchell "What made you do it?" Daniel shrugged.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Riiiight"

"Second one, for Daniel was the first one for me." Said Sam.

"And Jack."

"Yeah, the General too."

"You were all killed?"

"Except Teal'c.

"Yeah, this one was my bad, and I felt so guilty afterwards that my need for revenge got us all killed."

"It's okay, Daniel we understood your reasoning, and I supported you but ultimately it was the General's decision."

"Yeah, but still,"

"Daniel it worked out okay, we met the Nox and learned about a new Goa'uld technology."

"So what happened?"

"We ambushed Apophis and his jaffa, they killed us all and the Nox brought us back to life."

"Oh I remember that one, very interesting file." Daniel smiled.

"You remember what that one Nox was telling us?" asked Sam

"The very young do not always do as they're told." he said.

"So that's two staff blasts, what about number three?"

"Number three was a glancing blow from Teal'c while I was running for the gate before the self destruct went off." Mitchell smiled.

"This is one of those alternate universe things isn't it?"

"Yeah, you're right. The third time was a mortal wound when I was shot on Apophis' ship headed to earth."

"We had to go on without him, to complete the mission."

"Yeah, I remember reading about that you used the gate on the ship to go to the Alpha-site that was how they knew how to get off the Asgard ship when you were under replicator attack. But the article I read didn't mention you were injured upon returning."

"No, I was healed by then, the ship I was on had a sarcophagus."

"Oh, so someone put you in it?"

"No, it was just down the way from where I was hit so I managed to make it there myself."

"But if it was a fatal wound?" Mitchell questioned.

"Clearly you have yet to see the determination of Daniel Jackson." said Teal'c solemnly.

"You dragged yourself with a hole in your chest?" Mitchell asked shocked, "that must have hurt like a sonofabitch, I know I wasn't up to much when I got hit in the gut with one of those things, but jees."

"It's not something I'd recommend." Daniel looked away into the fire between them silent.

"I'll bet." The young colonel looked a Jackson with awe and Sam could see where this was going.

"It's late," she said, "We should bed down it's a long hike back to the gate."

"Yeah," said Mitchell, "Sam you take first watch, I'll go next Teal'c then Jackson." He got up followed by Teal'c, but Jackson didn't move. "Jackson; you coming?" startled out his reverie Daniel looked up.

"Yeah, in a minute I want to finish these notes." Mitchell nodded and ducked into the tent he shared with Teal'c. Sam moved to sit next to Daniel who was back to scribbling away in his notebook.

"He's new," she said quietly, "he'll learn not to dwell on the gory details."

"I don't want him thinking this is all fun and games. None of us signed on for this lightly and we didn't have any clue what was going on out there, maybe if he does hear some of the gory details as you put it, he'll be more careful and a little less…"

"Bouncy?" Daniel laughed.

"You noticed that too? I mean Jack was all for levity, but I don't think I saw him as physically excitable as Mitchell is, it could make him careless."

"He has a good record, he's smart and he did save our asses in Antarctica."

"Yeah I know, but there's a big difference between flying around up there and being down here."

"Like I said he's smart, he'll figure it out."

"People say I'm smart, and I'm on my third body."

"They do say third times a charm."

"I don't think they're talking about bodies Sam. Sometimes I wonder if I haven't lost something along the way, besides the scars from the last two bodies."

"You haven't lost those scars Daniel, they're still there. Okay not on your body, but here," she touched his forehead, "and here," she went for his heart but he caught her hand.

"Don't," he said looking at her but not letting go, "that one is too fresh." Sam looked away first slightly pale.

"You never talk about it," she said it a flat tone.

"I'm sorry, Sam."

"No," she turned back to him, "it's me who should apologize; the whole thing was my fault."

"Hey, no you didn't ask for her to be made like that."

"But I let her get away, I practically handed her the defense against the disrupter."

"That was Jack's call too, and maybe it was a mistake but it's over now. I'm sorry."

"Me too, did she hurt you when she you know." She gestured to his chest.

"When she stabbed me?" Sam nodded. "I think I was more surprised, I had interacted with her inside the virtual world for so long suddenly being released, was a shock to say the least. When she came at me, I stumbled into her blow. It hurt," he said looking at Sam carefully, "but I remember this sense of peace, because I knew I'd bought you enough time; that you and everyone would be okay. When I closed my eyes, I felt the energy wave coming and so did she." He sighed, "The next thing I knew I was walking into Oma's cosmic diner and the rest is history."

"Daniel Jackson Mark III beamed down nekkid in the General's office." Sam smiled, at her friends blush.

"The naked part wasn't my idea, nor was the General's office thing, but once I stopped the self destruct, I was too tired to get very far."

"The self-destruct? That was you?"

"Yeah, it was a freebie for finally convincing Oma to step up to bat."

"Well, at least they were good for something."

"What do you mean? They were prepared to let Anubis wipe out all life in our galaxy!"

"Yes, but they didn't have to let you come back; they could have just left you in the diner."

"True, but one thing's for sure, there won't be a Jackson mark IV."

"Why?"

"With Oma occupied with Anubis; there's no-one left up there that will help people ascend. No, it's three strikes and you're out, I intend to make this one last."

"Glad to here you're sticking around." Daniel gave her squeeze and got up.

"I'd best get some sleep, like you said it's quite a hike back to the gate tomorrow.

"'Night," Sam watched her friend crawl inside their tent and smiled at the night. This was a very good idea, she thought, and made a mental note to thank General Landry for an easy first overnight mission.

* * *

The end?


End file.
